Team of Elements
by CustardKitty
Summary: Skye and Jemma both receive elemental powers when in the room where the obelisk was activated with Raina and leave Shield afraid of causing harm to their team. But they form a new team.
1. Different

**Hey guys! I just thought of this after watching another episode of Skye having earthquake powers so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of shield**

Chapter one: Different

Raina smiled at Skye, "Make it stop Raina!" she shouted. "I can't." Raina laughed. Jemma ran in, "Skye! Have you seen Coulson or Trip?" she said. "Jemma you can't be in here!" Skye panicked immediately worried for her friend. The walls closed, trapping the three in there.

Coulson tried to push his way through the wall but couldn't. "Skye! Jemma!" he shouted. Jemma looked at the obelisk, "What's it doing?" she asked. "I don't know I can't make it stop! I'm so sorry…" Skye said. Trip saw Jemma and Skye through an opening in the wall and ran in.

"Trip!" they both shouted. The obelisk suddenly began to have crystal shards around it. Skye, Raina and Jemma suddenly became encased by the dark rock, Trip looked at them and hit the once obelisk with his torch making it break. He looked at his chest and saw the black stuff begin to form.

The rock started to crumble away from Raina, revealing spines. Jemma and Skye's started to crumble. They saw Trip, instead of it crumbling, it started to slowly break. Skye blew the rock off her body and looked at him. Jemma felt emotions overcome her and all of the rock crumbled from her body.

Skye couldn't see, all she could see were falling rocks because an earthquake and bright blinding lights from something. The three passed out and fell to the floor, the lights dimmed and the quake stopped.

-ten minutes later-

Phil called the rest of the team over. "Jemma, Skye. You're going to be okay." He said. Raina was nowhere to be seen, Fitz, Mack, Bobbi and May knelt down next to the two girls. Bobbi picked up Jemma, "Poor thing." She muttered. Mack carried Skye and they exited to underground city.

Lance took Jemma from Bobbi's arms. "You look tired." He muttered to her and walked ahead. Fitz caught up with him. "Sh-she'll be alright, right?" he stammered. "I hope so." he muttered.

-quarantine rooms-

Jemma smiled at Skye, "At least our walls are right next to each other." She said cheerfully. "Yeah, it'd stink if we couldn't talk." Skye grinned. Bobbi walked in, "Girls, the quarantine survival kits are in the house!" she said holding two colorful bags. "Thanks." The said together.

Phil walked in with Fitz and Lance by his side, "Hello girls, feeling better?" they both nodded. Phil smiled. "Good and- Jemma, has your hair gotten longer?" he asked in confusion. Jemma looked at her hair, "Well, I-I don't think so I mean," she measured the length. "I suppose it has." She said seeing that it was under her shoulder when it was extremely short just the other day.

"Your bangs are growing out as well Skye." Phil said in alarm. "Well, my hair has always grown fast." She shrugged. Phil was beginning to think longer hair were the side effects of being where the obelisk was.

The whole team was in the room and talking. "Trip wouldn't be dead if it weren't for you." Mack muttered to Phil. "Excuse me what?" Phil said and everyone was quiet. "If you weren't so obsessed with that city." Mack finished, "None of this would have happened." He said.

Jemma felt herself go light headed and looked around the room, her hair looked longer, "Jemma, are you okay?" Fitz asked. She shook her head no, "J-just make them stop please." She said. Skye looked around, the room was shaking, and she felt a strong breeze.

"Everyone stop." Fitz said. Everyone quit arguing. The breeze left and the shaking stopped.

When everyone left Jemma looked at Skye, "Do you feel… different?" she asked. "Yes, the room… was shaking. It felt like I was doing it. It only happens when I get emotional." Skye muttered. Jemma nodded. She felt emotions, fear and worry taking over her. Wind swirled around her breaking all the equipment around her.

"Jemma? Are you okay?" Skye asked pressing against the glass. "I-I think, I know what the Obelisk did to us." Jemma said looking up taking the broken piece of glass out of her hand.

Skye sat on her bed, "What do you mean?" Jemma looked at her, "It means, we transformed. There is something different about us, meaning we have changed." Jemma choked. Skye looked at the desk which began rattling.

Fitz walked in, "hello girls. How are you." They plastered a fake smile on, "good." They said together making Fitz suspicious. "Is anything wrong?" they shook their heads, "No." they both said.

-Lady Sif and the Kree-

"I came to retrieve all the Obelisks when I saw one was activated, I came to get the rest. The ones who have received power from the obelisk need to be eliminated immediately." The Kree said. Skye and Jemma looked around nervously.

Kree looked at Skye, "You seem nervous." He said. "Leave her alone." Jemma said. "You do too, were any of you around when the Obelisk activated?" the two nodded, "You're still living… meaning your one of them." He muttered. Phil and Melinda looked at the Kree.

"You have to eliminate those two." Sif said. "No, are you insane?" Phil asked Sif "There's nothing wrong with you girls, right?" Melinda said. They stood frozen, "Have you been hiding something from us?" Phil asked cautiously.

Kree just frowned. "If you won't eliminate them I will." He said walking towards the two. He approached them but felt himself being pushed back, Skye was panting, the window behind her broke and wind was rushing everywhere.

Fitz looked around, "How'd it get so windy?" he asked Mack. "I'm going to go see Coulson." Fitz said and walked out. But he was shoved by Melinda who was dragging Jemma and Skye down to where Ward originally was kept. He followed out of curiosity.

Melinda sat them on the bed. "What is happening?" she asked. "Well you see, the obelisk transformed us, giving us power which is wind and earthquake." Jemma managed to explain, with tears in her eyes.

Cal was slowly flipping through his family pictures, "Daisy and Jemma Johnson, the two most important things taken from me… my daughters, I will have my revenge on Shield."

 **PLOT TWIST yep, Jemma is Skyes sister in this AU! I hope you enjoyed it. :) Lincoln will be joining soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own agents of shield

Melinda looked at them, the ground shook and the wind grew stronger. She was knocked off her feet and a night night pistol dropped to the ground. Skye could have sworn she saw a tornado forming and Jemma saw it too. She grabbed the gun and shot herself. Skye didn't know what else to do so she shot herself too.

Everything stopped, the rest had reached the basement and saw Melinda standing beside the girls who had shot themselves. "What'd you do to them?" Fitz asked not noticing the signs of icer bullets. "They iced themselves." She replied.

-twenty hours later-

Jemma woke up, it was one in the morning and she was relieved to be in her bunk. Her hair was longer now, it went down to just above her waist and it was rather alarming. She grabbed a backpack and shoved a few stuff in it, including her scrapbook she had made. She sighed and wrote in nice cursive on her kitten stationary taping it to the outside of her bunk.

As she began to walk she heard a voice behind her, "running away too?" Skye. "Yes... I don't want to put the team in danger. A tornado was forming INSIDE." She sighed. "I left a note too, but I scribbled the words on." Skye laughed. Jemma smiled, "want to come with me to wherever I'm going?" She asked. "Why not? I'd hate to be lonely." Skye said.

The two walked out of the base, taking one last look at their 'home' and headed out. On an adventure, something that would change their lives forever.

Phil stood in the conference room. He had called in at 5am for s very good reason. "What the big idea Big D?" Lance yawned. Phil hated the nickname Lance had given him, big d was big director. "Actually, two of our team members left." Coulson said holding up the pieces of paper, one was blue and scribbled the other pink and neat. "Two of our best." He said passing the paper around.

Fitz looked up, "so wait- they just left?" He asked. "Yes, their afraid of putting us in danger." Phil sighed. "Maybe it's for the best. They are dangerous." Mack said earning disdainful looks. "Just kidding..." He murmured. "Dangerous or not-" Lance began, "their family." Melinda finished.

-in the middle of nowhere-

Skye groaned. "I wish I had wifi..." Jemma sighed, "Hello!" They suddenly heard a voice, they turned and saw a blonde haired man waving. "You two look lost." He said out of breath, panting. "Actually the better term is homeless." Skye corrected. "Well you can stay with me for a while." He shrugged. "You might not want that." Jemma said.

"Why not?" He asked. "Well... We're dangerous." Skye muttered. "So am I." He replied. "No I mean- you probably won't believe us but we are dangerous. We have some crazy element powers." Skye said. "Well... So do I. I'm Lincoln." Jemma raised her eye brow at him. "You have element power?" He nodded. "Don't believe me just watch." He grinned before zapping the ground with lightening that came from his fingers.

"What's your power?" He questioned. "Mines wind and hers is earthquake." Jemma said. "And your names?" Lincoln pressed. "Jemma." Skye said pointing at Jemma. "Skye." Jemma said, it was like Fitzsimmons only Skemma. (I'll just go with that cause in this fic her last name isn't Simmons)

"Your the ones! Your the last ones! The rest of the team will be so happy to know I found the last ones!" Lincoln cheered. "The what?" He stopped dancing and explained. "There was a prophecy. Where the elements of Wind, lightning, earth, fire and water would come together as an unstoppable team. Taking down evil." He said.

Skye shrugged and suggested they go with him. "Okay, why not?" Jemma said. "Yes!" He cheered once more.

-the elementals hide out-

"Lincoln! Your back! Grant would not be quiet!" A girl with long brown pig tails popped her head out the door. "What was he doing?" She rolled her eyes and pushed her purple square glasses up. "He wouldn't stop talking about fire! I could totally drench the guy on water!" She whined.

"Well don't Melody. I found the last two." She perked up, she seemed overly hyper. "Yay! Please tell me their girls!" She pleaded. Having to be stuck with two boys for long enough. "Yes they are." He nodded.

"Everyone- this is Jemma and Skye." Lincoln said and the two waved. Melody smiled, "I'm Melody, of course you met Lincoln and over there- that's Grant." She said with a cat smile. "H-hey girls... It's been a while." Grant Ward. "It hasn't been long enough. So your an elemental? Did you get kicked out of Hydra or something?" Grant rolled his eyes at Skye.

"I dropped out, I ran away once I found out I have fire powers." Melody looked at them, "were you kicked out of your home as well?" Jemma shook her head. "We left on our own because we didn't want to hurt people." She explained.

Lincoln just nodded. "I was kicked out of my house when I electrocuted my grandfather accidentally. Then I ran into Melody who was neglected because of her gift and Grant was abused and broken." He said.

"We all have special combo moves with each other. I can also turn water into ice but that takes up a lot of energy. Me and Lincoln have something we call electric water tornado. I'm pretty sure you and him could do something like that but with wind and another is lightning ice, it's where he zaps a giant ice crystal I make and they fly everywhere along with sparks in them. And me and Grant, one of them he calls fire and ice and another is steam camo." Melody said. "Mine and Grants are pretty cool too. We all like having combination moves with each other. Me and Grant do something I named electric fire, he set the ground on fire and I strike it hard enough with lightning and flames bounce everywhere. Don't ask how, it's logic. I'm pretty sure we'll come up with some great combinations together." He smiled.

The two nodded. "Why don't you go get settled into a room. You'll have to share it but it has two beds." They smiled gratefully. "Thanks." Skye and Jemma were beginning to like this new family.

Fitz flipped through the scrapbook of their time at the academy and with the team she made him for Christmas. Everyone had gotten one. And Phil was also looking through his at the moment. "Some one must have find them. I just know they have..." Phil muttered to himself.

Melody peeked in to the room, "you girls okay?" She asked. "Yep!" Skye was setting up her laptop and Jemma was sorting through her papers. "We all have cool clothes so I figured I should make you one, we all wear leather jackets, jeans and our choice color of shirt." She said setting a pile of clothes down and exiting.

"How'd she get our sizes... Which are practically the same" Jemma concluded. "and how'd she know our favorite colors? Mine is pink and yours is purple and these are exactly right." Skye muttered. "Melody is very observant." Lincoln said. "That so?" Jemma asked folding the clothes. "Yep." He nodded, "you ready for training?" The girls looked at each other and smiled. "Yes!"

After quite a few weeks of training, they had become masters and came up with combinations. (Combos will be listed at the end) "team, there's been a report of hydra at a government base here just twenty minutes away." Lincoln said putting on his leather jacket over his blue shirt. "Isn't that lovely? I've been wanting to dump water on someone rather than Grants head." She muttered u unbuttoning her jacket so it didn't cover the color of her fuchsia shirt. Grant smirked, "sweet revenge." Skye rolled her eyes and smiled, they were warming up to him. "Your eyes are practically the color of your red shirt." Jemma looked at Lincoln, "how will we get there?" "In our van."

It was a nice blue dodge van, they piled in and made their way to the facility.

Coulson heard about the attack as well, and brought with him Melinda, Fitz and Lance. "Let's move!" He said as they loaded into the quinjet.

The two teams arrived at the same time. And at opposite sides but were about to meet in the unexpectedly. "Me and Melody will attack from the sides and Skye, Jemma and Grant, go for the middle." Lincoln said. "Ready for the triple combo?" Skye smirked. "It's great to work with you again." Grant smiled. Phil and his team reached the middle fast enough to see their older team members. "What the!?" Phil breathed. "Jemma." Fitz muttered.

Jemma slammed her hands into the ground creating a tornado, Grant shot it with fire making a fire twister followed by Skye flexing her fingers holding down the hydra agents and adding metal chunks into the mix.

Lincoln gave them a thumbs up. "Grant! Steam camo!" Melody shouted. "Right!" Melody tensed up and made a ice Crystal grow out of the ground. Grant hit it with fire making steam fill the room covering their escape. Phil coughed and saw dead bodies of Hydra agents, burnt , wind cut or rocks in them" Fitz trembled. "Who were those people?" He muttered.

"The elementals." Melinda said, "the what?" Lance said. "Their youngest is twenty, but their twenty to thirty year olds with elemental powers they gained from the obelisk. But I'd like to know how Ward got next to an obelisk." Melinda said.

"Well, we've implanted a tracker on the brown haired chick with the long pigtails." Fitz said. "Great. We're leaving now." Phil smiled. "Without Bob and Mack?" Lance questioned. "We'll pick them up." Phil said.

-Elementals base-

Melody laughed so heard she choked on her lemonade. "And than Lincoln said, 'Grant, Melody- you must stop acting so childish' and than Grant burnt his a-" she was cut off by Lincoln. "That's good enough." He said quickly. "Aw lighten up." Grant nodded, "you were calling us childish when you act the most naive out of us all." He chuckled.

Lincoln shrugged. "True story." Melody continued with her story making and Jemma feel much at home as the three shared laughs. "So... Tell me, about your team." Melody said curiously.

Jemma and Skye both pulled out their scrapbooks. "You took yours as well?" Jemma asked. "Yep! They were the only family I've ever had." She said flipping through it. "Here's when I first joined, Grant was on our team." Lincoln shrugged at Skyes comment. "Don't take it for Granted." Grant rolled his eyes at him. "That was a sad, sad pun." He shook his head.

Jemma looked at Skye, "remember when I shot Sitwell in the chest?" She giggled. Lincoln raised his eyebrows. "What kind of name is Sitwell? Does he... Sit well or something?" Melody threw a book at him. "Just stop!" She groaned.

Suddenly they heard a loud, familiar voice outside, "Elementals, I need you to step out with your hands on your heads!" Coulson.

••••••••••••••••••••••

They all walked out with their hands on their heads. "What did we do!?" Melody shouted. "Can it." Grant whispered. Phil pretended to look surprised. "Skye? Jemma?" Fitz looked at Jemma, "What are you doing with them?" Melody rolled her eyes, "what do you want from us old man!?" Phil flinched. "She has a point." Melinda smirked.

"Everyone get in the quinjet." Phil said. They all slowly walked in, Skye shot Coulson a death glare and Jemma looked at him with pain in her eyes. Melody leaned in and whispered to Skye, "should we blow the plane out of the sky?" She asked. "Might as well." Lincoln shrugged and muttered, "or I could short out the circuits." Jemma nodded, "I could break the windows and equipment." Grant grinned, "I could set it on fire!" The all shushed him. "How about we see what they have to say." Lincoln concluded and they all nodded.

••••••••••••••••••••••

The elementals combos:

Skye & Jemma: Quake tornado

Skye & Lincoln: Ground breaker

Skye & Grant: fire ground earthquake

Skye & Melody: Tsunami

Jemma & Skye: Quake tornado

Jemma and Lincoln: Storm

Jemma & Grant: fire tornado

Jemma & Melody: river Rapids

Melody & Skye: Tsunami

Melody & Jemma: river Rapids

Melody & Grant: steam camo

Melody & Lincoln: Lightning ice

Grant & Skye: fire ground earthquake

Grant & Jemma: fire tornado

Grant & Melody: Steam Camo

Grant & Lincoln: electric fire

Lincoln & Skye: Ground breaker

Lincoln & Jemma: Storm

Lincoln & Melody: Lightning ice

Lincoln & Grant: electric fire

•the elementals personalities•

Lincoln Campbell:

-Humorous-dubbed team captain- terrible puns-

Grant Ward:

-Jokester-tough guy-second in command-

Melody Marabel:

-Bubbly-humorous-naive-innocent-

Daisy Johnson:

-Sarcastic-funny-dead serious-

Jemma Johnson:

-Smart-friendly-means business-

Guys... I need help, I can't find out who to pair Skye with! Lincoln, or Grant!? Help me choose please! D;


	3. Pressure

**Augh! I am so sorry for not updating! I just recently got flooded with comments which I appreciate. Thanks so much guys, maybe if I get five more comments I'll update faster…. Hahah! Sheer bribery! I'm kidding… maybe. Anyway, I have a Quotev account now! Look for me on Quotev KittenOfShield**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of shield**

 **Claimer: I own Melody**

Chapter three: Pressure

Melody stood in front of a blue screen that seemed to be analyzing her. "Melody Trith Marabel, was neglected and abused because of her power, after accidentally causing a giant wave when walking by a lake filled with people doing a bunch of activities she was chased by the poilice." Melody growled at Coulson. "Shut up."

Coulson moved on. "Lincoln Campbell, thrown out after accidentally electrocuting his grandfather and was on the run until he met Marabel than later Ward." Lincoln rolled his eyes as he looked at Coulsons team and a bunch of shield agents he stood before, "Don't you guys respect anyone's personal life?"

Coulson ignored his comment. "Grant Ward, he exited Hydra after finding out that he had fire power- he didn't want them to use him as a weapon." Grant shook his head and smiled sarcastically. "You guys are nosy as ever." Lots of Agents gave Grant looks of disdain and betrayal.

"Everyone leave except for my team please." Coulson said. Melody's eyes darted around, these people- they acted like they were a threat. Pressure built up in her head as she noticed men standing with guns. Jemma glanced at Melody who was shaking and looking at her handcuffs.

Grant leaned over, "She doesn't do very well under pressure." He commented. Phil looked at Melody, "We don't think of you as a threat." He assured. "Than what's with the guns?" she muttered, she was breathing faster now. "I promise their just icers." Phil said. "I don't even freakin know what that is." She growled.

Phil thought of what to say, "Listen, I'm just going to have Fitz run some tests on you and-" Melody snapped the handcuffs. "Tests!? Do you really think that makes me feel better!?" her voice was louder than before. All men aimed their guns at her making her whimper- "Gordon, help."

An eyeless man teleported in and grabbed her. He teleported again making them both disappear. "Melody!' the team shouted. Phil paused, "Fitz, take them to the lab." He motioned for Melinda to follow him.

Fitz snapped bracelets onto their wrists, "There. Keep those on." he muttered. Phil decided to transfer them into the containment room reluctantly. Fitz walked past as they made their way to the containment room and looked at Jemma sadly.

Skye heard noises of rain and thunder from what they called the honey comb room. "Couldn't sleep?" Lincoln said. "No. How can I? The people who I called family has us locked in this beehive and have this bracelet on me which also is a tracker. And that man… who took Melody, who was he?" Lincoln sighed, "That was Gordon. He offered to take me somewhere- some place where people were like me. I didn't want to leave Melody or Grant so I declined, he said to call him when I wanted to leave, I have to assume he talked to Grant and Melody too." Lincoln finished.

-?-

"Where am I?" "Shh, it's okay. I'm going to go get your friends." Melody jolted awake. "I'll be back."

-the containment room-

Jemma yawned and glanced at Skye. "What are you doing up this late?" Grant groaned. "Shut uuuuuuup!" a bright flashing light blinded them. "I am here to bring you to the same place Melody is." Lincoln looked up, "Gordon?" the man nodded and teleported them out.

Skye gasped and looked at her wrist. "They'll be able to track us!" Lincoln snapped his bracelet, "Not anymore. Break yours." He said.

-shield monitor room-

"Their gone. They simply vanished." Melinda said. "That's impossible! Unless…" Lance began but Fitz finished for him. "The teleporter." Bobbi nodded as she showed them the security tape. "He took them to the same place where he took Melody." She said.

"I've picked up one of their bracelets signals. It's Ward's." Mack said, "Pin point that location." Phil said. "These guys are dangerous I hate to say, we need to ask for the big guns."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Melody embraced her friends in a hug. "Sorry about that, y'know how bad I do when I feel pressured." Skye laughed, "Now we do!"

Gordon tapped Skye and Jemma on their shoulders. "Your presence is requested." he said and beckoned for them to follow. The two girls reluctantly followed him into a small hut. "The two who came out of the mist, completely unprepared… Daisy, Jemma." Skye tilted her head. "Who the heck is Daisy?" she muttered.

"You are. I am Jiaying," a Chinese woman began, "Jemma and Daisy… you've grown up so well…" Skye laughed. "You say that as if you're our mom!" Jiaying sighed. "Because, I am." Skye stopped laughing and raised her eyebrows. "I don't follow, Jemma Simmons here…" Jemma stopped her, "Is adopted."

Skye looked at her friend, "Your adopted?" Jemma nodded, "Even Fitz doesn't know." She muttered. Jiaying smiled, "Did they treat you well?" Jemma tilted her head a bit than nodded, "You have your fathers hair color." She said.

Jemma now felt a bit overwhelmed. "So wait, your saying that your our mom and that me and her have been related this whole time?" Skye said. Jiaying had them sit down, "I know it may be a bit overwhelming but me and your father have been searching for you two since we lost you, Shield took you from us." She finished.

Skye scoffed, "they would never-" she than remembered what they had been doing to her, tests, quarantined, handcuffs… "Your birthdays, are on the same day. Your twins."

-00—00—00—00—00—

"Hello? I see… anything for you, feeling better? Great, I'll make sure to sign them when I get there…. No problem, I'll get them right on it." the man stood up and set down his phone. "Avengers assemble."

 **Das right! It's Steve! Oh, you thought Phil was joking? Well he was serious, he's bringing in the big guns and by big guns he's bringing in the Avengers. Tell me how you like it! ;) please comment!**


	4. Hail hydra!

**Welcome, to chapter four. Hail hydra. (Dang! Did I already give you a spoiler?)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel**

Chapter four: HAIL HYDRA!

Steve Rodgers grabbed his shield. "I need some of the Avengers to stay here in case something else happens, I'll take with me Falcon, the twins, Vision and Thor." Steve said. Clint grinned, "Guess that I get to binge watch something! Come on Tasha!" he declared and grabbed her by the wrist.

-Afterlife-

Jiaying left them alone to clear their minds as she said. Jemma glanced at Skye, "Are you alright?" Skye shook her head, "That was a terrible approach." She muttered. "Do you think our dads British?" Skye asked. "No, not really. My foster family was British and I picked it up from them." Jemma replied in a normal American voice.

Skye's eyes widened, "That is awesome!"

-THE AVENJET!-

"Coulson sent me the location." Steve said. "I've never seen anything like it, I'll fly." Sam said. Wanda looked at Steve, "exactly who and what are we dealing with?" she asked. "Coulson sent me information on that as well." He said. "Vision, take it away."

"Grant Ward, 33 years old former Agent of Shield but turned out to be a double agent. He actually worked for Hydra. Once he was granted the gift of fire power, he left." Vision swiped left on the screen. "Melody Marabel, youngest of the group at age 21, caused an accident at a family lake when she first received her water powers and was forced to leave her home." Steve nodded. "Skye, her age is unknown but what we do know is that she has earthquake powers."

"Finally who they consider their leader, Lincoln Campbell. He has the power of electricity." Pietro stopped Steve, "Wait- I've heard of this legend. There was supposed to be one more." He said. "Their called the elementals. And I just have to assume the last one will pop up soon." Steve said.

"We're reaching destination." The Avenjet landed in afterlife. Everyone screamed and ran away, Skye and Jemma exited out of the house and saw the jet. They ran over to their team who were looking at the jet with worry, "How'd they find us?" Skye gasped. "That's not Shield, that's the Avengers." Melody said.

Lincoln looked at the logo on the quinjet, "Are we really that dangerous?" he asked, "Let's show them that we are." Grant said. Lincoln nodded, "Let's give them a shock!" he grinned.

Steve ran out of the jet along with Pietro, Wanda, Vision, Thor and Sam. "We're outnumbered." Grant said, "never stopped us." Melody smirked dousing Cap with water. "OHHHHHH! That suits gonna be hard to get off after this!" Sam laughed. Steve snorted and grabbed his shield.

"Avoid attacking Thor and see if his lightning makes you stronger!" Skye said to Lincoln. Thor spotted Lincoln and spun his hammer, "Let us see who's lightning is better mortal!" he grinned. Lincoln felt lightning pulsing through him as Thor struck him. "I need to find a way to let this out…" he muttered.

Everyone was soaking wet and burnt a bit from attacks. "I can't run as fast when I'm soaked in water." Pietro complained to Steve. Lincoln aimed his attack at Pietro and Steve who were both soaked, making it more effective.

Steve got up from the shock and looked at his Avengers, "This team is putting up a fight… AVENGERS! Retreat!" he shouted. Suddenly, a red a black plane hovered above them, 'HAIL HYDRA!' was on the wing, "So much for being subtle." Steve joked.

Small rings shot out of the ship. They clamped Skye's arms together like handcuffs. The ship landed and they launched more at them, larger more tough ones came out and went onto the Avengers. Lincoln struggled to get the cuffs off but couldn't.

Wanda felt power restraints on her. "Brother, can you still run fast?" he shook his head. "I hate Hydra." he muttered. The Elementals and Avengers were dragged onto the plane and thrown into cells. Melody looked at a guard, "You could at least take of these uncomfortable hand cuffs!" she shouted. Steve sat down and sent out a distress signal to Coulson. "I promised I'd sign your cards and I'm going to keep it." He muttered.

"Two at a time?" a Hydra agent asked, "Nah, let's start with the three girls and then the two boys, we'll do the Avengers later." One responded. Jemma glanced at Skye and Melody nervously. The Hydra Agent grinned devilishly at Lincoln and Grant. He slammed his fist against the glass, "You two can watch as your team is tortured." Grant seemed unfazed, "Hello Agent Bob." Grant said trying not to grin.

Melody winced as her cell door opened and she was roughly grabbed by the arm. Skye fought and kicked as one grabbed her and Jemma tried to pull away from the agent. Wanda glanced at Steve with worry, "Shouldn't we help them?" Steve nodded, "We should… but I don't know how."

Phil landed right ontop of the hydra base, "Are you sure this is the idea? We're being kind of reckless!" Lance said. "I know, but Skye and Jemma are in there and we're getting them out no matter what it takes." Phil responded. The two exited the jet, "Think about it sir, two of us- thousands of them." Phil nodded, "I've thought of that. Fitz- keep the jet running."

Once Agent Bob left, Grant and Lincoln started to ram themselves against the glass trying to shatter it. "That'd work if we had your shield." Falcon muttered. "We're not screwed yet. I had Scott give me something before we left." He held a tiny shield in his hand and made it grow back to normal size.

He slammed it against the glass and shattered it in one blow. "Let's go!" Melody muttered something to Skye and Jemma, "Stall them so they can help Grant and Lincoln." Steve started to smash the glass motioning for the two persistent boys to move, "Excuse me- before you experiment on me could you at least take my hair out of its pigtails?" Melody whined.

Skye grinned, she was an expert at complaining. "I have an itch on my nose, those are the worst… can you scratch it for me?" she groaned. "These handcuffs are killing me, when can we take them off?" Jemma complained.

Steve broke the handcuffs off the two boys and the Avengers broke through the door to see the girls talking the agents ears off. "And I was like- no way sister!" Skye said. Steve threw his shield knocking out all the agents. "Break the cuffs Vis." Wanda said.

"Thanks. I can't believe they actually scratched my nose." Skye giggled. Melody fixed her hair, "And my hair will never be the same again!" Jemma shrugged, "I chose something they wouldn't do."

"Don't worry Skye, Jemma! We're coming!" they heard a voice down the hall. "oh! I see, you guys are getting us for them." Melody said. Sam shrugged, "Observant." Wanda sighed, "Sorry." She chained their hands behind their backs with her magic.  
"If you wanted to keep is chained, you should have left those handcuffs on us." Lincoln growled. Phil and Lance ran in and saw them standing with red magic as cuffs. "Let's get em' back on the plane." He sighed.

Melody rolled her eyes, "Ugh! Again with the planes!" Grant sighed, "Ahh memories of being on a quinjet. Shooting two bald agents in the head and then- Victoria Hand." He said. Lincoln shrugged, "Oddly twisted story- ow…" he muttered. "You okay?" Skye asked. "Yeah, I think I hit my shoulder too hard." He said.

She looked at it, "Well duh, because you have a piece of glass in it when Rodgers crashed through the glass." She said looking at the shard in his arm, "look away." she slowly raised her hands up and slowly pulled the large piece out. She dropped it on the ground and pressed her shoulder against his. "What are you doing?" he asked awkwardly, "Stopping the bleeding."

Suddenly, the plane shook as something wrapped around the quinjet, "What the hell was that!?" Lance shouted. "I don't know… it looks green." Jemma looked closely, "It looks like a plant!" she said to Melody. Fitz lost control, "We're going down!" he said.

The plane landed safely, miraculously. The Avengers and Coulsons team went outside to investigate leaving the Elementals inside. "Are you sure we should leave them alone?" Pietro asked Steve, "Those cuffs are made to hold them." Steve replied.

Jemma tensed up as she tried to break out. "It's no use…" Grant muttered. Melody groaned at her seatbelt. "I can't believe they buckled us up…" she muttered. "I can try standing up and see if the belt breaks apart." Skye said. "Don't, I can tell you for a fact that these seat belts aren't breaking apart anytime soon." Lincoln said.

Jemma sighed and leaned back, "A perfect time to converse?" Skye said with a sheepish grin. "Did I tell you about the time Grant and Lincoln insisted the cook for my birthday and they burnt everything?" Melody said. "No but I'd love to hear it!" Skye laughed. "Please… Mel, don't." Lincoln said.

A few minutes after the story ended the quinjets door was teared off. Their handcuffs were snapped by vines and a girl appeared. "Come on, let's go." She said, they all unbuckled and stood up, "You are?" Melody asked, "I'm Kara, element of grass."

 **SPECIAL BONUS!**

 **Melody's birthday**

 **Melody yawned and jumped out of bed. She just wanted coffee, nothing else. "Surprise!" Grant and Lincoln jumped out from behind the hallways wall. "Yipe! What are you doing!?" she growled. "Well, it's your birthday and we're going to do all the cooking today!" Lincoln cheered.**

 **She raised an eyebrow. "Really, I bet all you've made in your life is a sandwich, toast and macaroni and cheese." She stated. Grant opened his mouth to protest, "Never mind… that's actually true… please! Just let us do it this once! You always cook." She put her hands in the air, "Fine. I can't wait to eat burnt cookies tonight!"**

 **"** **Let's start with breakfast Linc." Grant said. "You make the toast and I'll make the orange juice." Lincoln replied. Grant nodded and threw three pieces of toast in the toaster, he set out peanut butter for himself, marmalade for Lincoln and raspberry jam for Melody.**

 **Lincoln juggled six oranges and juiced two into each cup. He thought about how much sugar Melody usually put in it. The cup she dumped the sugar from, she dumped it twice in each cup. He grabbed the largest cup in the cupboard and dumped two in each cup.**

 **Grant had the toaster on a high setting and burnt the toast but covered all signs of burnt with the spreads he had laid out. They set the breakfast on the table and sat down. Melody looked at the toast suspiciously and took a small bite. She covered her mouth and started to cough and took a drink of her over sugared orange juice. That amplified the choking, she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "Thanks for the breakfast boys… I'm just going to do something." She ran into her room.**

 **For lunch they made burnt grilled cheese and under sugared lemonade, for dinner they made burnt hotdogs and thankfully water. By the end of the day, they made burnt cookies.**

"I had no idea the two of you were such bad cooks that you would burn toast!" Skye teased. Melody was sitting cackling evilly as Grant and Lincoln turned red. "I mean, I can understand burning grilled cheese and hot dogs but really… you two should get cooking lessons from Jemma!" Skye laughed and remembered what Jiaying said… Jemma is her sister.

 **That little extra was just for me to reach 2k+ words. I would really enjoy some requests… :3 Thanks guys!**


End file.
